Price
by Zade Spartan 109
Summary: Price is 17. The green flu epidemic forces him from his home. He is looking for a safe heaven and stumbles on a witch accidently in a safe house. They become allies soon after. But the witch is closer to Price then he lets on.


My pistol in front of me and flashlight in hand I walked down the flight of stairs leading to the 4th floor. Dead corpses littered the steps and blood stained the walls. I walked down the stairs slowly; the wooden steps creaked under my weight. I got to the last step and placed my back to the wall before the door opening. I looked around the corner and one zombie walked into the kitchen, casting a shadow on the wall from the light that was on. I stepped around the corner so I could view the rest of the room; there was only a broken table next to a couch ripped to shreds, a camping chair in the corner and a tv on its side, its screen showing nothing but white. I placed my pistol on the ground still watching the zombie in the kitchen. I grabbed the camping chair and crept up on the zombie. He turned his head towards me before I brought it down on his head knocking him to the ground, I repeated it three more times before his head caved in spilling blood everywhere. I dropped the chair its legs broken from all the beating. I grabbed my pistol and stepped over the dead body into the kitchen watching for any movement.

I walked into the hallway that leads into other apartments. Some doors were closed, others were forced into. A couple of dead bodies lay on the floor, some missing body parts that were scattered in the hall. I got to the third floor, walking down it cautiously. I found the next flight of stairs next to it and went down to the 2nd floor. I reached for the door knob and twisted, it clicked and the door slid open, the next room surrounded by darkness. I lifted the flashlight and looked around; it was another hallway but this one lead out onto the street, and to the safe house that was around the corner.

I walked out onto the street, only a couple of street lamps were on and the light coming from the subway. I crouched and kept too the wall, I saw a couple of zombies walking on the street. I ejected my clip and checked to see how many bullets I had; it had a little opening on the side so counting the bullets wasn't hard. I had 9 bullets in total. I slipped the clip back in hearing the click. I slid down and laid my back to the wall, I lifted my left hand feeling it shaking I was nervous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, counted to 3 and stood back up.

I walked up to the first zombie, his back to me. I place my right foot in front of his and pushed him, hitting the concrete with a thud. I grabbed his head placing my right hand under his mouth and my left hand on the back of his head, twisting with all my strength a disgusting snap and he lay motionless. I looked up to see if any of the others had noticed. They didn't hear it luckily and I crouched to the corner of a building just across from the subway. I looked both ways of the street, a straight path to the subway entrance, only one zombie blocking my way. I looked both ways, making sure none of them were looking. I ran across the street circling a car with its lights on. I tackled the zombie sending him flying down the steps; he reached the end of the steps and hit his head on the car killing it, but it made loud racket causing all the zombies to turn and run at me. I ran down the stairs as I got closer to the end I heard sobbing, I didn't know what it was so I kept running, I turned the corner and saw the red door of the safe house. I heard the zombies not far behind me and ran to the door. I got inside, throwing the door closed, but the zombies were right behind me. I threw myself at the door, the zombies tried to force their way inside almost succeeding a couple of times before I managed to close it and lock it.

I leaned on the door, my whole body tense from the excitement. I as I caught my breath I heard crying from behind me. I lifted my head up and looked at the safe house, there was a couple of shelves and a table in the center with a shotgun and ammo. There was a door next to the safe house door; I pressed my ear against it, hearing the sobbing inside. I grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it, making a creak and the sobbing stopped immediately. I kept turning it till I heard the click, then I pressed it open. The lights illuminated the room, showing a woman her clothes torn and scratch marks all over her right arm.

"Hey are you- I started to say and trailed off as she started to rise her body was very skinny you could see her rib cage and her arms were very thin. As she rose she brought her hands to her sides showing her claws that were razor sharp and the size of my fore arm. She turned around showing her eyes, I froze when we locked eyes. They were blood red, filled with sadness and hatred. She screeched, charging me I had no time to react. She knocked my pistol out of my hands and threw me to the wall, I lost my breath and fell to the floor, she pocked her claws through the top of my shirt and raised me to the wall, she pressed so hard on my chest I could barely breathe. Soon I couldn't breathe and started seeing stars, than everything started becoming black. I tried to fight back but she was stronger than me. I slowly started feeling my limbs lose their strength. I looked up at her face, her red eyes burning with hatred. Darkness consumed me and I felt my body go limp, I fell to the floor a second later feeling the pain go through me, I heard her growling above me, then all my sense's went dark.

I got out of my friends car, they had given me a ride home from school. I walked into my home, I heard my mother in the kitchen. She peeked her head around the corner.

"Hurry up. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." I nodded and ran upstairs, I entered the hallway and turned right into my room, the door open. I flipped on the light; I grabbed my homework from my backpack and placed it on my desk, throwing the backpack on the bed. I started work on my math, sense that was the easiest for me. After a few problems I heard my mother.

"What the hell…." I heard from downstairs.

"Mom?" I said loud enough for her to hear. There was silence for a couple of moments, and I resumed my math. I jumped a little bit as I heard glass breaking and my mother screaming. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, I turned the corner but stopped as I saw a hooded man biting down on her right shoulder, blood dripping down her neck.

"GET OFF HER YOU BI***!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground next to her. We rolled a couple of times, back and forth. Soon he was on top of me, his hands around my neck, but i realized they were claws . He tightened his grip and I started losing breath. I hit him many times with both my fist's, it didn't seem to bother him at all. I saw my mom's kitchen knife on the floor next to mom. I grabbed the knife and thrust it into his neck. He kept his grip on my neck, his blood started dripping on me. It finally loosened its grip and his body went limp on top of me.

I grabbed his claws and threw his body off of me, coughing a couple of times. I looked at the knife that I had killed him with and threw it across the floor. I crawled over to my mother, my hands in her blood.

"M-mom?" I asked in nervousness. Her face was cut up everywhere.

"I'm sorry mom. I l-love you mom." Her eyes slowly closed. She was gone.

"Mom? Mom?" I started shaking, nothing. I looked at her and started crying, now I lost both my parent's.

I felt air rushing back into my lungs as I woke up from the dream; I slowly opened my eyes, the room surrounded in darkness. I sat up, my necked cramped from lying on my side. I looked around, using my hands to support me. My eyes soon adjusted, I saw that I was elevated off the ground on the table next to the wall. I threw my legs to the side of the table and slid off the table, my feet touching the concrete. I tried to walk and started feeling dizzy and leaned back onto the table my flashlight fell out of my pocket hitting the floor. I placed my hand on my fore head; I slowly dropped to the floor using the table leg as a back rest. My stomach felt like crap, I felt something coming up my throat and I threw up under the table.

I wiped my mouth with my coat and laid my head on the table leg. I sat in that position with my eyes closed for quite a while. I opened my eyes, my stomach finally settling down. I placed my hands on the floor; my left hand touched the metal tube of the flashlight. I picked it up and felt around it with my fingers trying to find the button. My thumb came to the glass part and I soon found the rubber to the button to turn it on, pressing it with a 'click'. Nothing happened, I clicked it again and still no light. I hit the flashlight on my palm, I hit it 2 more times before it finally came on, lighting up the room.

I stood up, my flashlight pointing down. I looked towards the safe house door, seeing the latch keeping it locked. I pointed the flashlight behind me towards the tables. The shotgun was still on the table with a few boxes next to it and a couple of pistol magazines lying around. I laid the flashlight on the table and closed my eyes, a chill went down my whole body, and my hands were shaking from fright. I slowly turned around and opened my eyes.

She was standing right in front of me, a foot apart, her eyes red. She stood there looking straight at me. The light from the flashlight was pointing to the wall to my left, so the light bounced off the wall, making her visible. Her hair was black and cut short, she was wearing a black T-shirt. She was 2 heads smaller than me; her body was slender her arms skinny almost showing bone.

She raised he right arm, I tensed up as she touched my face with the back of her claw, making me move my head to the right. She studied me for a little bit before lowering her claw. I looked at her face, she closed her eyes for a second, then she reopened them and showed a new eye color.

They were green, but her right eye had been cut down the middle, I guessed she could barely see out of that eye. She turned around and went into the bathroom, then returned with a med kit, the straps in her claws.

She dropped it on the table next to me and walked over to the safe house door; she knocked off the bar and opened the door. I grabbed the med kit and strapped it to my back, I walked over to the table where the shotgun was and checked the chamber, empty. I loaded it with eight rounds and cocked it. I found a backpack and packed a couple of shotgun shells into it. I grabbed pistol clips and packed them as well I grabbed the pistol off the desk and ejected the clip, it fully loaded. I hung the shotgun around my shoulder and brought out my pistol. I got my flashlight off the table; she stood there waiting for me.

"Do you uh, have a name?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well can you talk?" She shook her head.

"Well I can give you name if you want." She yawned and nodded, not really caring.

"How's Casey?" She sighed and placed her claw on her head. She nodded and urged me to hurry up. I walked out of the safe house and jumped into the subway. Casey following me.

End of chapter 1.

Please leave a review, if you didn't like the chapter leave a review on what I could have done better. I'm all ears. Just to be clear, Sophia is still in the story, she is just not in the first chapter. Leave a review please, they are much appreciated.

Zade Spartan 109 out.


End file.
